Camp Driftwood
by Grybunny
Summary: AU-Kensi and Deeks and teenagers attending summer camp. Other characters will be included as the story progresses. Multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Camp Driftwood

Chapter: 1

Written On: April 17, 2015

Published On: April 18, 2015

Characters: Deeks, Kensi, Annie, Don

Intro: Hi everyone, I love NCIS: LA and I am so excited to be sharing my story with you. This is set when the characters are in there teens. I will be including the other charters as the story progresses. Be sure to stick around as the team navigates love and a summer to never forget. This is my first fan fiction, but I would love to hear comments and criticism. Enjoy!

A poster with a badge and gun hangs from the blue wall. A sticky note is pinned next to it. It reads: GOAL- Become a cop. A surfboard leans gently against a dresser. A shiny violin lies on the bed. Clothes litter the floor, along with trash, and a cereal bowl from breakfast; a typical teenage bedroom. 16 year old Martin Andrew Deeks, aka: Marty, was miserably packing his things. This week, he was heading off to Camp Driftwood. He sat on the old, crunchy carpet in his room as he packed.

"Marty? Are you done packing yet?" His mother Annie inquired.

Marty lifted his hand to his head, and with closed eyes, raked his finger though his shaggy, blonde hair, letting out a sigh.

"Almost, mom!" He yelled to her. "Mom, what if everyone hates me there?" He questioned.

"Yeah and what if they don't?" She replied quickly. "You will make friends and have a wonderful time! You might even meet a girl."

Marty and his mother always had a very open relationship with each other. After his father died in a car accident when he was five, she was all he had left. Annie decided not to remarry. She had loved her husband and she owed it to him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. It can't be that bad." He said

He finished the last of his packing and then zipped up his suitcase, making sure to put the picture of his dad in the front pocket. He walked down the hall to the kitchen were his mother sat at the table, eating the rest of her breakfast. Marty looked like Annie, but he was a spitting image of his father Gordon. They were both tan and tall with bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and lean muscles. His hair was shaggy and hers long and wavy, a side effect of being in the ocean too often. They both surfed. His father had taught him at the ripe old age of 4, and he was a natural, even winning a few competitions here and there. They both missed Gordon very much; he was the sweetest, and also the funniest man Annie had ever known. She always said that Marty would inherit Gordon's humor, and she was spot on. Ever since Marty could talk, he would be making people laugh. He could go up to anybody, and instantly make friends with them. He was a blessing, the best a mother could ask for.

"I mean mom, I might even get my first kiss!" He said with a laugh.

"That's where I got mine." She said as she walked over to the refrigerator. "Marty, you are a catch! You are funny, handsome, and athletic. You're super nice, and smart too. There is no way you are not getting your first kiss."

He looked down at his feet. He thought to himself, 'Sure, whatever mom, you just have to say that to make me feel better.' He wasn't in any rush to get into a relationship. He would wait if he had to. His mother always said, "Love finds its way into peoples' lives Marty. Sometimes you find them, sometimes they find you. You just have to keep your eyes open."

"Plus, Ray is going! She said enthusiastically. "And you too have been attached at the hip since you were 5 years old, so that should be fun!"

"Yeah!" Marty said smiling. "I forgot that Ray was going!"

She paused and looked directly into his striking blue eyes while putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You will do great, I promise." She explained

"You promise?" He questioned.

"Yes, now go and get your stuff and put it in the car, or we are going to bed late!" She said with a motherly smile.

Marty ran down the hall, grabbing his suitcase in one hand and slinging his backpack over his shoulder with the other. He turned to his window, which looked directly out over the ocean. It was morning, so the sunlight streamed in continuously; the heat hitting his face. He touched the clean glass with the pads of his fingers. The window was open; he smiled as he breathed in the salty air.

"Everything is going to be ok." He said to himself.

Then, he walked down the hall, quickly bypassing the kitchen, and heading straight for the garage. When he got to the car, he popped the truck and put his suitcase back there. Then, he threw his backpack in the backseat and climbing in the passenger's side. His mom smiled at him and then rolled town the convertible top. The weather was nice and sunny, so she figured why not.

"I'm going to have a good summer after all mom, so don't worry about me too much, ok?"

"Martin, I have and always will worry about you. It is my duty to worry about you. Unless you are duct taped to my side, I will continue to worry about you for the rest of your life." She said and Marty let out a smile.

"Alright, whatever mom." He said

She backed out of the driveway, and they both put on their sunglasses. Then, she turned the car and pulled out down the road, turning on the radio. Marty turned his head and watched as the ocean disappeared out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Camp Driftwood

Chapter: 2

Written On: April 18, 2015

Published On: April 19, 2015

Characters: Deeks, Kensi, Annie, Don

Intro: Thank you to all that read, liked, and commented on my story. I really appreciate it. I forgot to include a disclaimer in this chapter. I do not own anything besides my thoughts. This chapter will include some military "lingo." If I get any of that wrong, I apologize in advance, and please feel free to correct me. Otherwise enjoy!

A small black bb gun sat on the bed. Kensi's dad wouldn't allow a larger gun to be in her room. Holding a microfiber cloth in her calloused hands, she gently wiped each piece delicately. As she cleaned a piece of her long dark brown hair fell over the rifle. She swept it out of the way just as her dad called out to her.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you better pray that your tings are packed for camp or so help me God, I will come up there," Master Sergeant Blye yelled from downstairs.

"No need to come up sir, I'm all packed." She replied sternly.

Kensi was just adding the last of her things to her suitcase's front pouch. She picked up her dad's old sniper journal, along with her collection of lucky jelly bracelets, stuffing them deep into the pocket. Her father had given her his old journal full of letters to her 3 years ago, on her 13th birthday. Back then, she lived with both of her parents, but these days it was just her father and her. 5 days after her birthday, her mother passed away. After that, her father had turned into more of a hard ass. Kensi was sure he was just letting out his anger. Kensi was devastated, but was not given time to grieve. He father was scheduled to deploy to Germany. So, just days after her mother passing away, Kensi was uprooted and dropped into another country. They had lived on different bases her whole life and her father deployed again this summer. This is why she was going to Camp Driftwood. The camp lasted 3 months, which the same length of his deployment. She was not looking forward to either, but she did not want to move while her dad was away. While she was not fond of being away for the whole summer, her dad would not be with her. This meant that she could finally get a boyfriend. She hadn't had her first kiss yet, but was really excited to have it.

"Alright, well come on then, we are going to be late!" Her dad shouted.

"Dad, it literally takes an hour to get there and it doesn't start for 2 and a half hours!" She replied snarky.

"Kensi, repeat to me what I always tell you about time." He asked

"If you're not early, you're late, sir!" She said in the most sarcastic tone possible, while rolling her eyes. Fortunately he was downstairs, and she was not, so he could not see her doing this.

"Exactly, now meet me in the car in 2 minutes with your things!" He demanded

She sighed and touched her necklace, softly running her fingers over the hearts. Her mother had given it to her when she was 6. It had two gold hearts, with a little pink gem heart in the middle. The little one represented her, and the larger ones, her parents. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her late mother. She wiped the tear and the thought away quickly; composing herself she got up and ran down the stairs. She pushed open the door to the garage, and jumped up into the truck, throwing her bags into the backseat as she climbed in. Master Sergeant Blye turned the key and started it up, and then they backed out and down the drive. Kensi sighed and craned her neck, just in time to see the American flag disappear out of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Camp Driftwood

Chapter: 3

Written On: April 18, 2015

Published On: April 26, 2015

Characters: Deeks, Kensi, Annie, Don

Intro: Thank you to all that read, liked, and commented on my story. I really appreciate it. I do not own anything besides my thoughts. This chapter will include some military "lingo." If I get any of that wrong, I apologize in advance, and please feel free to correct me. Also sorry about the layout of the text, I'm getting using not having to indent things. Otherwise enjoy!

As the wheels turned, the wind blew harder into Marty's face. He turned to his mother.

"Hey mom, can we roll up the top, I'm getting kind of cold." He asked

"Sure sweetie." She replied.

As they headed up into the mountains, the trees became thicker, and the temperature dropped.

They kept driving, and finally arrived at camp. A large wooden sign hung over the long driveway up to the camp. In big bold letters it read: Camp Driftwood, making summer memories to last a lifetime established in 1955. Marty thought that since the camp had been there since the fifties, it was safe to say that these people knew what they were doing.

On the right side of the driveway was the lake. Kids were swimming and doing water sports. On the left side was a rifle and archery area. That made him smile. He wanted to know how to shoot a gun. He also liked the lake. Even if it wasn't the ocean, the water made him happy.

They kept driving until they reached the check in table. An older couple was sitting behind it. They parked and out out of the car.

"Mom, this place looks really cool!" Marty said enthusiastically.

"See, I told you you would like it! I loved this place growing up. I've got so many great memories from here. In fact, my third year going here was when I met your dad for the first time. He thought he was so cool. Man, he was trying so hard to impress me on his water skis. That is until he broke his leg; ahh, good times." She said reminiscing.

They both walked over towards the check in table and the older couple stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hi, welcome to Camp Driftwood! I'm Barbra, and this is my husband Tom." She said with an outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you both," Annie said accepting the handshake. "I'm Annie, and this is my son, Marty. Go on son, introduce yourself." She paused.

"Hi, I'm Martin, but most people who aren't mad at me just call me Marty." He said with an outstretched hand and a laugh. "I'm 16 by the way." He tacked on.

"It's nice to meet you Marty," Tom said grabbing Marty's hand. "Are you excited for camp?" He questioned.

"Oh, yes sir. I can't wait to be in the water. I want to try and wakeboard and shoot a rifle too!" Marty explained.

"Well Mr. Marty, you're in luck. We can teach you how to do all of those things. By the end of summer, you'll be a pro." He said smiling.

"Cool!" Replied Marty.

Annie stepped forward to sign the release forms while Marty looked out over the water; the monstrous redwood trees reflecting beautiful pictures out onto the lake.

Another car pulled up, this time it was a big black truck. The sound of the tires on the gravel broke Marty's train of though. Marty turned back towards his mom to say something and then he looked back towards the truck. Right then, his jaw dropped. Out of the truck stepped the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, followed by a marine in a dress uniform. He had to do a double take, because he had to have been dreaming.

'My god!' he thought. 'This can't be real; she can't be real!'

The girl was tall and tan with legs for days. Her dark brown hair fell loose and wavy down her back. Her gorgeous legs were covered by some tight skinny jeans. She had on a small black tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her brown bag was slung across her shoulder. Her face was perfect and porcelain looking. He saw her bright white teeth when she smiled at him; that's when he noticed he was staring at her. He gave her his signature grin then turned quickly back to his mother who was filling out paperwork.

"Holy crap, mom! Do you see that girl?" He inquired smiling under his breath. "Sweet baby Jesus, she is a ten no doubt!" He said happily.

"Martin Andrew Deeks, you do not number women, it is very disrespectful!" She yelled. "Didn't I teach you a thing about being a gentleman?" She questioned sternly.

"Sorry mom, she is just so freaking pretty!" He said defensively.

"And who is it that you want me to look at?" She asked.

"Her." He said pointing to the girl with his eyes.

"Yeah, she is very pretty; definitely first kiss material." She joked.

"Ha ha very funny mom." He said, lightly punching her arm. "But seriously, what do you think?" He questioned.

"Marty, just grow a pair and go say hi to her you goof!" She laughed

"Fine, thanks, love you too mom!"

Nervous as hell he walks over to the gorgeous brunette.

"Hi, I'm Marty." He says with a smile. "Can I help you with your bag?" He asks, trying to be polite.

"Hi, I'm Kensi Blye." She says shaking his hand tightly.

'Definitely military manners.' Deeks thinks to himself.

"And it's ok, I've got my bags." She says sternly grabbing the handle. "Do you work here or something?" She asks eyeing his attire. He has on a white t-shirt, red shorts, and black socks. He is dressed just like the life guard she could see out on the lake.

"No, no, I am coming here to camp. I just thought you might want some help." He says with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Master Sergeant Blye walks up to the check in table. He causally locks the truck over his shoulder while slipping on his sunglasses.

He could see a woman already at the table and when he looked over his should he could see a young blond man talking to Kensi.

"It seems that our kids are really hitting it off!" Don joked. "Hi, I'm Don." He said extending his hand to shake hers.

"Annie." She said reaching out her hand to meet his. "Yeah, Marty is a real people person."

"Kensi too," he said. "We move all over the world for my job, so she knows how to make friends quickly." He said while signing the release form.

"Well I think that they'll have a great time then!" She replied with a smile.

"Yeah." He paused looking back to them. "It was very nice to meet you Annie." He explained.

"Yep, nice meeting you Don." She said

Don walked back towards his truck where Kensi and Marty were talking. They looked like they were enjoying themselves so he took his time getting there.

"Kens!" He yelled to get her attention. "I'm going to leave sweetie." He said as he got closer.

Kensi said something quickly to Marty then abandoned him to say her goodbye. She ran full speed towards her dad and her picked her up and hugged her like he did before every deployment. Then, he kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear.

"Just remember, my home is wherever you are baby girl." He said softly.

"I love you dad, so much." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek as he set her down.

"I love you too pumpkin, I love you too."

"He looked at her one last time before he turned and walked away. Looking now towards Marty, he walked up and looked him right in the eyes.

"You must be Marty." He said shaking his hand with power. "I need you to look after her ok?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Said Marty. He nodded his head proudly, as if he had been asked to watch out for the president.

He looked back to Kensi now.

"3 months dad, 3 months and then we can be back together again. Promise me you won't get yourself killed?" She asked.

"I promise." He said looking at her tear stained cheeks.

And with that, her turned face and got back into his truck. Driving off quickly, he left Kensi and her bags to settle in the dust. Marty walked over to her and picked up her things.

"Hey, I'm sorry Kensi, but you don't have to do this alone." He said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Marty." She said.

He turned to her and hugged her tight.

"My dad died when I was little, so I know how it feels to not have a male figure there sometimes." He said.

She wiped her tear and walked with him, his arm around her shoulder.

"Marty, son, I'm going to leave now." She said; a smile on her face as she saw him with his arm around Kensi.

"Hold on a sec Kens." Marty explained.

He ran up to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Bye mom, I love you. " He said as he hugged her. "I'll see you in three months." He Laughed.

"I love you too Martin, you have fun ok?"

"Alright mom." He said.

And with that Annie got into her car and drove away, leaving Kensi and Marty to themselves.

"The rest of the summer is our Kens!" He shouted happily.

"No parents, no teachers!" Said Kensi.

"Just you, me, and our new friends. Explained Marty.

"Hey Marty, can I ask you something? She questioned.

"Anything." He said as they continued to walk.

"Can I call you Deeks? At home we refer to everybody by last name." She asked apprehensively.

"Sure." He said "Deeks it is! Hey Kensi, watch out your stepping on those spiky fern, you're going to hurt your foot!" He cautioned.

"Ah shit!" She yelled as something stabbed her through her flip flop. "Hey, you were right!" She said; a mix of laughing and pain.

"Oh I know." He said "I'm going to call you fern." He said laughing.

"Oh don't you dare call me fern!" She said limping behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Camp Driftwood

Chapter: 4

Written On: May 4, 2015

Published On: May 17, 2015

Characters: Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Kim, Jay, Erin, Nell, Callen, Eric, and Amy

Intro: Thank you to all that read, liked, and commented on my story. I really appreciate it. I do not own anything besides my thoughts. I apologize for not getting my stories put up regularly. Right after I wrote this chapter, I got very sick, so I wasn't able to put it up. I am going to be posting more regularly in the future. Suggestions are always welcome! Thanks Guys, Enjoy!

After orientation day, the rest of the evening went smoothly. Kensi and Deeks met some other nice kids while eating dinner in the mess hall.

They first met an 18 year old boy named Sam. He was very tall and very muscular. He was also bald, which Deeks thought was funny. He told them that this was his last year at camp. He said that then he would be going into the Navy to become a Seal.

After that, they met twins Eric and Nell. They were from the same city as Deeks; right by the ocean. They were both pretty nerdy. They were 15 and they loved computers. Eric; however, was a surfer, so he bonded well with Deeks. Kensi talked to Nell about her father, because their mom was in the Army.

Then, they met Callen. He was 16; he had short, blonde, buzzed hair. He said that his name was Garett, but he preferred to be called G or Callen. He told them that he was born in Romania, but his family moved to the city when his little sister Amy was born. Amy was 14; she had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Kensi started to talk to her while Deeks talked to his new guy friend.

When dinner was done, the teens were allowed to pick their cabins. Deeks decided to go with his new friends Sam, Callen, and Eric. They chose Cabin Oak, while Kensi, Nell, and young Amy all went to Cabin Pine.

In the girls' cabin, two other girls already sat on bunks; 17 year old Kim, and her younger sister, 16 year old Erin. In the boys' cabin, a boy about Deeks age sat on a lower bunk unpacking his things. The guys all introduced themselves to him. He said that his name was Jay and he was 16.

As night fell, each cabin became more familiar with each other. In the boys' cabin, there were 18 year old Sam, 16 year olds Jay, Deeks, and Callen, and 15 year old Eric. In the girls' cabin were 17 year old Kim, 16 year olds Kensi and Erin, 15 year old Nell, and 14 year old Amy.

In Cabin Pine, Erin and Kensi decided to bunk together because they were the same age. Nell and Amy chose the same bunk, and Kim decided to take the big single bed. In Cabin Oak, Deeks decided to bunk with his surfer buddy, Eric. Callen and Jay decided to bunk together too. Sam chose the big single bed all too himself.

The boys stayed up talking about the girls, and the girls stayed up talking about the boys.

Erin whispered down to Kensi from the top bunk, "Hey Kensi, what do you think about Jay?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I mean he's kind of cute, but if you like him, you can have him!" She said laughing.

"Well who do you like?" Erin asked with a giggle.

"Me, I like Deeks!" She said quietly.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute, but I really like Jay!" Erin said sheepishly.

"Alright, I just wanted to know, night." She said.

"Night." Kensi said closing her eyes, but having no intention of going to sleep.

Earlier in the day, Deeks told Kensi to meet him by the campfire after everyone had gone to bed so they could talk. Deeks secretly wanted to kiss her, and this is where he planned to do it.

When she looked around she could tell that everyone was asleep. Very quietly she got out of bed, slipping on her chucks and sneaking out the door, she left to go meet Deeks. She could see the glowing embers of the campfire still in the bottom of the pit. She didn't see Deeks, but she figured that he would be there soon. She sat down on a log and pulled out her ponytail. Letting her hair loose she looked out over the lake.

Deeks managed to sneak out the window in the back of the Cabin. He felt all stealthy because he was pretty cure Callen slept with one eye open. When he was finally outside, he could see Kensi. She was sitting down by the fire pit, her long hair waving in the light breeze. He decided to scare her. Right before she could see him, he put his hands around her eyes and yelled, "Guess Who?"

"I don't know?" She said sarcastically. "Who else would be out by this very fire pit at 1 a.m. coving my eyes with their hands? She explained.

"The Boogie Man?" He said laughing.

He sat down next to her, picking up a few little logs and tossing them into the fire. It slowly came back to life. Kensi was now able to see his face better. He turned to face her.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" He said enthusiastically.

"Sure!" She replied.

"Ok, so it's kind of a get to know you game. I'll ask you five questions, and then you ask me 5 questions, and that way we learn something new about the other person. Alright?" He explained.

"Ok, sounds fun!" She said happily.

"I'll start." He said proudly.

"Ok question 1, what is the craziest thing that you have ever done?" He asked inquisitively.

"Ahh, ha-ha. One time my friends and I went skinny dipping in the ocean at midnight as part of a New Year's Eve dare. That's pretty crazy right?" She asked laughing.

"Oh my god, Kensi! That is both crazy and freaking hilarious!" He said giggling like a little girl, while simultaneously falling backwards over the log.

"Ok, don't trip over there stumbles!" She said.

"Ha, no I'm good!" He chuckled. "Ok, question 2, what is one thing you really want to learn how to do?"

"I really want to learn how to surf." She said.

Deeks thought to himself. 'My god, she wants to surf too, how can this get any better.'

"Ah cool." He said calmly. "Maybe I can teach you this summer."

"Maybe." She replied.

"Alright, question 3, what is your favorite food?" He questioned.

"Something easy, ok," she paused. "Bulgogi; have you ever had that before?" She asked.

"No, but it doesn't sound very good." He said laughing. "Question 4, what is your favorite movie?"

"Titanic!" She said quickly. "Oh my god I love that movie! It's so romantic." She said happily.

"Wow, ok, very sappy." He said.

She punched him in the arm, "I happen to love that movie, thank you very much!" she retorted.

"Oh, I bet you do." He said with a grin. "Alright last but not least, what is your favorite color?" He asked.

"Cornflower blue." She said

"What the hell is cornflower blue?" He asked laughing.

"A color!" She said defensively. "Now it's my turn! Do you remember the questions?" She asked.

"Yep! You ready?" He questions.

"Oh, I'm ready." She replies

"Ok, my craziest thing was getting stabbed by a huge sea urchin. Went all the way through my foot. Look, there is the scar." He explained.

"Oh, god." She said disturbed.

"Ok, I want to learn how to shoot a gun." He said.

"Well I can show you how to do that." She said nonchalantly.

"Ok, favorite food, fish tacos." He explained.

"Ew, I hate fish!" She stated.

"What, how do you hate fish?" He asked.

"It's just nasty." She replied.

"Ok, favorite movie is Dazed and Confused." He said.

"Nice." She answered.

"And lastly, my favorite color is blue, generic old blue. Just like the ocean!" He said smiling.

"Haha, very funny. Ok, since I went last, I get to ask an extra question." She stated.

"Ok, fine!" He said.

"Alright, if you could be anywhere doing anything right now what would it be?" She inquired.

He quickly replied with, "I would be right here, staring into your gorgeous mismatched eyes, and I would pull you in for a kiss." He said slowly. Then, without skipping a beat, he leaned his head in towards hers, he looked into her beautiful eyes, and smiled sweetly. Then, he gently cupped her cheek pulling her lips to his, he closed his eyes, and they kissed.

This kiss was slow and sweet. It was the perfect first kiss. He opened his eyes and pulled back. His thumb caressed her hand. She looked at him.

"Wow, that was, wow!" She said, too stunned for words.

"Yeah." He said smiling. "Kensi, I like you a lot and I know we just met and all, but I…" He said.

She cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips back to hers. He kissed her back and wrapped his hand around her waist. They kissed for a while The fire illuminating their faces in the dark. When they both pulled away, she looked him in his perfect blue eyes.

"I like you too." She said, finishing his thought.


End file.
